


In this time and place, wait for me

by emidegrey



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, tsubasa chronicles au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: “You’re Son Hyunwoo, I suppose?” His eyes turned to the man he held tightly in his arms and raised an eyebrow. “And the crown prince, Shin Hoseok?”Hyunwoo gave a curt nod, shifting Hoseok in his hold. "Dimensional Sorcerer.""That's right. I'm Hyungwon."“You have to help him. He’s dying.”“What are you willing to sacrifice?”“Anything.”“Anything?”“Whatever the price is.”"Your life?""If it's a must."





	In this time and place, wait for me

Hyunwoo was just about finished with putting away the gears during earlier’s kendo practice when he heard the backdoor opening slightly followed by a quiet, “Psssttt, Hyunwoo-yah!”

The brunet turned to look towards the door to see a hooded figure standing by it looking skittish. The gray cloth was big enough to cover the man's face, but Hyunwoo knew who it was as soon as he heard the voice and laid eyes on him. It’s not like people would actually come through the backdoor, at least not normally.

A small smile grew on his face as he opened the door a little bigger for the other to get in, checking to see if anyone followed the smaller male before closing it behind him. Leaning on it as he stared at the other, he crossed his arms. “You really shouldn’t be sneaking out at a time like this, Highness.”

The cloaked figure pushed his hood back revealing a man with white skin, black hair, and eyes shining as if the stars are within them. There was a pout on the other’s lips and he crossed his arms as well, acting defiant.

 _'Beautiful.'_ Hyunwoo thought as he took in the image of the crown prince and his best friend in front of him.

“It’s precisely because of this time that I have to sneak out. I can’t stand being in the palace any longer with all of them breathing down my neck for the coming of age ceremony." The crown prince huffed. "It’s not like I’m taking the throne any time soon. My father’s doing well and I’m sure he’d live for a long time. I’d rather be out with my friends than being cooped up in there and deal with that. It’s my birthday.”

The crown prince ranted as he paced at the space in front of Hyunwoo. The taller male watched him fondly, the smile on his lips never left until those eyes turned to him glaring.

“And I told you to stop calling me that.”

“What?”

“That.”

“It’s disrespectful not to.”

“You’re making me angry. It’s my birthday.”

“Fine,” Hyunwoo gave a sigh, hands raising to his side in defeat, and gave a smile at the other, “Hoseok.”

The other beamed as his name was said and it was as if he could light up the entire city with it. Hyunwoo’s sure he could do it, light up a whole city with just that. They'd fall for him - not that the public haven't, Hoseok was lovable.

"Let's practice," Hoseok suggests giddily, like an excited child coming out to play.

And really, how can Hyunwoo say no to that? With a nod, he took out the gears again and gave Hoseok the set he kept for him.

"I'll defeat you this time!" Hoseok exclaims as he started putting on his gear and Hyunwoo merely shook his head, a fond smile on his lips.

"We'll see."

"I will! Just you see!"

They were clashing swords with each other the moment they finished gearing up, each step calculated as they tried to one-up the other.

With each movement, all he could think of was how beautiful the other was. His movements are graceful and powerful living up to his title of the crown prince.

Hyunwoo continued to be distracted as he admired the other, he could only take a step back as the tip of Hoseok's sword was pointing towards his throat and a can see the huge grin on the other's face as he was caught off guard.

Hoseok was quick to remove his helmet, excitedly exclaiming that he won. He swung his sword this way and that, giggling excitedly. "I finally defeated the dojo master!"

Hyunwoo could only laugh with him, patting the other's head. "Yes, yes. You did well, Hoseok."

The other continued to beam up for a bit more, but Hoseok's smile slowly started to disappear as he sees the dimming light outside. Hyunwoo knew that their time was up. As much as he’d like to spend time with the younger male, it was already late in the afternoon and Hoseok needs to prepare for the banquet soon. The preparation takes hours and if Hoseok was late for even a minute he'd get scolded again.

“You should really get back, it’s getting late.” He says, leaning away from the crown prince who was pouting as he removed his gear. The unwillingness to go was evident on the other's face.

“Hoseok-ah…” He started when the other turned away from him after passing the gear and sword, arms crossing as he continued to sulk. “Come on, it’s your birthday, right? You should be having fun.”

"I was having fun, but now I have to go." The crown prince huffed.

Hoseok side eyed him before sighing and letting his hands fall, but takes Hyunwoo’s hand in his, gripping it tightly.

“You should be there. I want you there.”

The rejection is on the tip of his tongue despite knowing he wasn’t unwelcome at the palace. If anything the King and Queen treated them almost as if he was their own son, but he didn't belong to be there with the Royals. Hoseok was a person who was more important to this country compared to a son of a dojo owner, and he had accepted that, deciding to just admire the other from afar despite their close friendship.

However, he can see how determined the other was with this request and he doesn’t really have the heart to reject him. Especially with it being his coming of age ceremony. At some point, he thinks Hoseok would send the guards for him just to make sure he attends the event. He understands how badly the other doesn’t want to go through with the ceremony though, after all, it means he’d be eligible to be married soon.

Hyunwoo gave a smile and nodded, “Okay. I’ll be there.”

His heart leaped as a smile broke on Hoseok’s serious face from earlier and he pressed on Hyunwoo's hands tightly before unfolding them and hooking his pinky to Hyunwoo’s. “It’s a promise, okay? You’ll be there definitely?”

Hyunwoo gave another nod, “I promise.”

Hoseok beams again and he let go of Hyunwoo’s hand so he could put on his cloak again, getting ready to leave.

“Do you want me to walk you back?” The taller male offered, after all, there’s really nothing to do once Hoseok leaves. He’s practically done with cleaning up the hall and he’d just have to clean up before heading to the palace later on.

The smaller male shook his head, smiling still, seemingly happy with how their conversation went earlier. “I’ll be fine! Besides, it’s easier to get back that way. They'll figure out it's me if they see you and we'd both be in trouble.” He takes Hyunwoo’s hand again and squeezed it hard. “I’d see you later, okay? I have something to tell you, so you have to be there!”

Hyunwoo looked confused at this and leaned in a bit. “What’s it about?”

“It’s a secret, so you have to be there, okay?” Hoseok insists and Hyunwoo nodded in order to reassure the other again.

Grinning, Hoseok squeezed Hyunwoo’s hand one last time before pulling the hood over his head, obscuring his face immediately. “See ya!” He whispered as he exits the place, leaving Hyunwoo to watch him disappear in the shadows leading to the main road before closing the door behind him.

He wondered what it was that Hoseok wanted to tell him.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t that Hyunwoo was uncomfortable with the crowd, not really. He was used to the hustle and bustle of a busy market, but being in with crowds that he definitely wasn’t a part of in any way has his skin shriveling. He could’ve watched the whole ceremony with the crowd outside, but instead, he was seated with some of Hoseok’s special guests, friends from both this and other kingdoms. He knew Hoseok’s friends were kind and even though he was a commoner they had never treated him differently and had treated him well when he was ushered to sit with them. Seeing them and the people surrounding him reminded him just how unattainable his friend was, but again, he was satisfied to be able to just stay by his side.

He started to space out as the ceremony draws on, Hoseok nowhere to be seen. He should've just come when the official ceremonies were over. This was already awkward and boring.

He was brought out of his reverie when the sounds of the drums have changed and an announcement was made that the crown prince will finally make his appearance. Hyunwoo straightened himself up from his seat, breath baited as he waited for the curtains to reveal his childhood friend. The bead curtains slowly raised and the silk curtains were drawn back to reveal Hoseok who stepped out in formal clothes. He wore layers upon layers of blues and whites that highlighted his fair skin and face which was highlighted with a little bit of makeup, eyes rimmed with kohl and lips painted a deeper pink than their usual color.

He looked ethereal. Otherworldly. A god.

Hyunwoo didn’t know how to describe what he was feeling but his heart was beating wildly in his chest as he kept his eyes on his friend who walked down the stairs looking every bit the royal crown prince that he is.

All of a sudden, those eyes shifted towards his direction and they held eye contact, Hoseok’s eyes widening a bit. Excitement crept up Hoseok's face, a smile making its way on his lips, but he caught himself and pulled on the serious face he was asked to use until the ceremonies were over. As he was made to sit on his place on the King’s right side, his father started to say the speech he had prepared for his son. Hyunwoo couldn't hear any of it tough. After all, all he could see was this beautiful man in front of him.

 

* * *

 

Everything was a rush after that, it felt like Hyunwoo tuned out everything else after Hoseok made an appearance and it was only when the celebrations were over that he got his head back especially since Hoseok was nowhere in sight again. He assumed the other would just come to find him after he’s done with his duties and he decided to stay outside to the gardens, not entirely excited to mix in with the crowd of aristocrats.

Soon after he heard the familiar, “Pssstt, Hyunwoo-yah!” from one of the trees hidden in shadows and sees Hoseok hiding behind a tree. He sneaked towards the other even though he knew no one was actually paying attention to him and followed the other to a more secluded part of the palace. It was then that Hyunwoo noticed Hoseok has changed into less formal attire, the layers of clothes from earlier reduced to a simple blue dopo. It still looked good on him. Everything did.

As they got deeper and deeper into the palace grounds, Hyunwoo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He had been at the palace more than a couple of times and had gone to pretty much the whole place, but he doesn’t recognize this place and there’s a feeling that he shouldn’t be here at all. He grabbed Hoseok’s wrist stopping him for a bit. “Where are we going? I’ve never been here.”

Hoseok merely gave him a huge smile and grabbed Hyunwoo’s hand, interlocking their fingers as he started walking again. “It’s a secret! Just follow me don’t worry we won’t get into trouble.”

Hyunwoo continued to look apprehensive as he followed the other, a foreboding feeling creeping up at him.

They stopped in front of a building after some time and Hyunwoo has no idea what could be inside. As the other ushered him in, he realized it was the ancestral shrine and he stiffened by the door, ready to run out.

He shouldn’t be here. It was disrespectful.

“Hoseok--”

“Hyunwoo.” Hyunwoo shut his mouth at how serious Hoseok’s voice sounded as he stood in the middle of the hall, back facing the mementos of his ancestors. He felt his hands growing cold and he shifted a bit to try and release the tension in his body.

“...I really wanted to bring you here to introduce you to my ancestors.” Hoseok says quietly, his eyes on the ground and it was only then that Hyunwoo noticed how skittish and tense the other male was too. He was fidgeting, fingers gripping his clothes tightly that his knuckles were almost white.

Hoseok turned his body a bit so he was facing his ancestors and said confidently. “My venerated ones, this man here is called Son Hyunwoo. He has been with me ever since I was a child - a loyal and dependable friend…”

He turns to Hyunwoo this time a shy smile on his face, his cheeks coloring under the candle lights of the shrine. “...the man I came to love and would like to spend the rest of my life with…”

Hyunwoo can see how hard it was for Hoseok to maintain eye contact, his grip on his shirt tightening even more. “...if he'd let me.”

It all felt like a dream. Hoseok confessing to him and practically asking his hand in marriage in front of his ancestors? Hoseok, the man he yearned for ever since they were teenagers, telling him he loves him? This was insane. Too insane. These things only happen in fairy tales. It couldn't be true.

As he stood there bewildered, he can see the shy smile and hopeful look on Hoseok's face slowly fall. His eyes turned glassy and the flush on his face started to recede, skin turning just a bit ashen.

 _'No!'_ He thought as he reached out to the other pulling him in a tight hug, almost to the point of bone crushing.

“This has to be a dream.” He murmurs, his hands pressing to the back of Hoseok’s head as he hugged him tighter. The other’s arms wrapped around him and a soft giggle left the other’s lips as he buried his face on Hyunwoo’s shoulder.

“Sorry to break it to you, but it’s not…”

Hyunwoo just hugged him tighter, pressing a kiss to his forehead before moving a bit so he could look into Hoseok’s eyes, matching the hope and fear found within them with his own.

“I’d let you stay by my side and love you even after death.” He murmurs, heart, beating wildly in his chest as he sees Hoseok’s eyes go even glassier, his smile turning into a watery one as he fought back tears. "But only if you'd let me."

Hoseok giggled again and hit Hyunwoo's chest playfully. "I already said I would."

Hyunwoo should be worried, but all he could think about was how beautiful Hoseok looked still.

He wants to kiss him.

His hands moved to cup Hoseok’s cheeks, eyes on the other’s lips only to realize the other was doing the same. He leaned in slowly, his thumb slowly caressing the other’s cheek as their lips longed for each other.

Hyunwoo hardly had the chance to touch Hoseok’s lips with his own when the door to the ancestral hall burst open and Hoseok’s guard barged in making them pull away but staying in each other’s arms.

“Hongsik-hyung!” Hoseok cried out at seeing the disheveled look his guard was in. He immediately pulled away from Hyunwoo to rush over to help the older male up.

The guard looked like he was ready to scold both of them but held his tongue and shoved a sword in Hoseok’s arms before grabbing Hyunwoo and doing the same. Hongsik stared Hyunwoo in the eyes as if he was searching for something before pulling away and nearly shoving Hoseok to Hyunwoo’s arms.

“The palace is under attack and they’re searching for the crown prince. Bring him to the head priestess and make sure to protect him even with your life.”

The two were dumbstruck at what they were told and it was Hoseok who started to panic. “What do you mean under attack? My parents? What of them? Why are they--”

“It doesn’t matter! You should go!” Hongsik shouted at them, pushing at the two to exit the hall and towards the direction of where the head priestess' tower was.

“I’d fend off the attacks. There should be enough time for you to escape, they don't know you're here.”

“I can’t just leave! I need to--”

“You have to escape or else nothing will remain here!” Hongsik was furious at how stubborn Hoseok was being and there was a glare in his eyes as he turned to look at the two. “I said take him away!”

This spurned Hyunwoo to move, nearly dragging Hoseok away as well, arms around the other’s waist as he pushed both of them to the direction of the priestess’ tower, Hoseok still trying to get back to Hongsik.

“Hyunwoo, let go!”

“You heard him. We have to make sure you’re safe first. I’m sure your parents are fine. Come on.” He said as calmly as he could as Hoseok continued to struggle in his hold.

“Hyunwoo!”

The older male stopped in his tracks and gripped the other’s wrist tightly before making sure Hoseok was looking at him. His eyebrows furrowed as he tightened his hold just a little more. “I can’t let anything happen to you. I won’t be able to bear it, alright? So please. Hoseok-ah.”

Hoseok looked like he was about to cry, his already pale skin looking sickly. He let go of the other’s wrist and cupped Hoseok’s face, pressing their foreheads together.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise. Everything will be okay.” He whispered before pressing a kiss on Hoseok’s forehead and taking his hand again, interlacing their fingers as he directed them towards the tower.

Halfway through, Hyunwoo heard the rustling of leaves and he immediately pulled Hoseok closer, placing a finger to his lips to make sure the other kept silent as he waited for further movements.

He saw something shining from his peripheral and he immediately pulled out his sword and blocking the attack of a black hooded figure. Soon after more rustling could be heard and he got into position, keeping Hoseok behind him. “I’ll make an opening for you, so you have to make sure you run to the tower, okay? We’re close.”

Hoseok’s expression turned from betrayal to anger before he hit the other’s arm and shook his head. “I’m not going to leave you here! I can fight!”

“I won’t let your hands be smeared with blood, just go!”

“I’m the crown prince and it’s my duty to keep my constituents safe! Especially you!” Hoseok shouted back, pulling out his sword and getting in position as twenty or more of the hooded figures surrounded them.

Hyunwoo's heart hammered in his chest as the figures started to attack, but decided to focus on what's in front of first. Hoseok can hold his ground, they have been sparring for years and he knew what the other was capable of.

Focusing on the opponents in front of him, he charged, sword swinging to dodge and attack the hooded figures. At some point, he realized that despite making sure to hit vital spots, the figures - creatures? - never shed blood and would just disappear once they were “killed”. With this in mind, he turned to look at Hoseok who had been holding his ground quite well before realizing that they were just wasting their time fighting as the creatures just kept on coming back and increasing.

“Hoseok.” He says as he moves closer to him as he fended off their attackers. “We have to go. This is useless, they’re not dying. Come on.”

The crown prince gave him a side glance before nodding and making a run for it. The two ran while blocking attacks and occasionally having to fight until they neared the doors of the tower. Once they were a few steps away, Hyunwoo let Hoseok go ahead and continued to fend off the creatures that followed them, their attacks becoming aggressive.

“Hyunwoo!”

“Just go! I’ll follow you, I swear!” He shouted back, urging the other to go ahead as he clashed swords with another creature.

Hoseok was reluctant but did as he was told running a few steps ahead. Hyunwoo felt a little relieved that Hoseok listened to him and finally focused on keeping the creatures at bay as the other ran for safety. As he fought, he did notice that they were slowly moving towards the tower, but he could hardly hear Hoseok’s footsteps anymore meaning the other should’ve been safe in the tower already.

He was able to finish all of the creatures that had been following them and as he was about to turn back and run towards the tower, he was surprised by a creature attacking him from behind, but before he could react it was already sliced in half and he stood there in shock as Hoseok stood behind the creature, sword in hand with a worried look on his face.

“Why are you here?!” Hyunwoo shouted angrily making the other flinch.

“I can’t leave you behind!” Hoseok shouted back, a pained look on his face.

Hyunwoo could feel his blood boil, the worry and anxiety back in his veins. “I can handle myself! I told you--”

“Then what was that?!” Hoseok shouted, his grip on his sword tightening that his knuckles were white. His whole being shook as he stared at Hyunwoo, eyes glistening from holding back tears and the glare he was giving the other. "If I didn’t come back then… Then…”

Hoseok was so upset he just bit his lip and started marching toward the tower, ignoring Hyunwoo who was following him quietly. The apology was stuck in the back of Hyunwoo's throat upon realizing he might've been too harsh. He knew Hoseok meant well and should’ve known the other would be too stubborn to leave him alone.

He clenched his fists as they neared the doors again, he had been keeping his eyes down feeling guilty at shouting at the other over something he knew was a gesture out of concern.

“Hoseok--” He called out, ready to apologize, but the moment he raised his eyes and was able to react it was too late. A sword pierced through Hoseok's stomach, the end of the blade dripping with blood.

The prince was also caught off guard, not being able to utter a sound as he stared at the blade that was lodged in his stomach. Just as soon as he was stabbed the creature pulled the sword back and nothing made sense to Hyunwoo anymore. He gripped his sword tightly and killed the creature swiftly before trying to hold up the other who was still in shock.

As soon as Hoseok's blood spilled on the ground a circular array appeared beneath the two of them and a silhouette of what looked like wings spurred from the other's back. But just as soon as it showed up, it started to dissipate as well. The 'wings' slowly became fragmented before dispersing, and in panic, Hyunwoo grabbed a shard, surprised at how soft it was to the touch before realizing it was some sort of feather. Just as he drew it closer to him to scrutinize, Hoseok's body absorbed it and he coughed, blood spilling on his lower lip. The light from the array started to dim and Hyunwoo can feel the panic rising in his chest. He tore a part of Hoseok's sleeves and tied it tightly over his wound before placing a hand on his back and knees as he carried him.

Hoseok was growing cold with each step he took and each time he held the other closer to him, making sure he was still breathing. He broke into the priestess chamber where she seemed to have been waiting for them.

Her face was impassive, cold but divine. With her white robes and the way she walked towards the top of the array she had drawn on the floor, she looked like a goddess herself.

“High priestess! The crown prince is--”

He kept quiet as she raised her hand and ushered for him to step into the array. “There’s no time for idle chit chat. I’ll send you to the Dimensional Sorcerer and he’d be the one to help you.”

“Yes, but he’s--” Hyunwoo was cut off again as she reached out, pulling at the front of Hoseok’s robes to show that the would have already closed.

“Hurry, you don’t have time.” The priestess says sternly, stepping back to start the incantations to transport the two. Hyunwoo held the prince closer to him, Hoseok’s head leaning to the crook of his neck and despite how cold he felt in his arms, the breath tickling his neck was enough to comfort him through their ordeal. The priestess continued to speak softly in a language Hyunwoo doesn’t understand, but soon enough the array started to glow and he can feel the surge of power through it. Shifting his hold on the prince and the swords, his eyes met the priestess’ almond ones and it felt as if she was entrusting the whole of their kingdom to him before the light became too bright and all he could do was hold the prince closer and closer, his eyes pressed close as he feels himself fall.

 

* * *

 

Dimension traveling was unnerving.

It felt like he was in freefall one moment and the next he was on stable ground. As the light ebbed away, Hyunwoo finds himself in a luxurious study, or what he thinks is a study room with the books lining the walls. It was filled with maroon curtains and furniture made from fine dark mahogany, the floor covered in plush carpeting of red and black.

In the middle of it all was a desk, and behind it, a beautiful man lounging at a chair covered in leather, looking blankly at the pocket watch he held in his hand.

Hyunwoo tensed as dark eyes turned to him and the man sat properly, arms crossed on the table in front of him.

“You’re Son Hyunwoo, I suppose?” His eyes turned to the man he held tightly in his arms and raised an eyebrow. “And the crown prince, Shin Hoseok?”

Hyunwoo gave a curt nod, shifting Hoseok in his hold as the other shivered at the change of temperature. It was freezing in there, almost like winter, even though it was covered in that deep red.

"Dimensional Sorcerer." He confirmed and the brunette nodded.

"That's right. I'm Hyungwon." The man introduced himself.

“You have to help him. He’s dying.” Hyunwoo says despite knowing that the wound in the other’s gut has already healed.

There was an expression that passed on the sorcerer’s face and it’s as if his lips twitched into a smile. “What are you willing to sacrifice?”

“Anything.”

“Anything?”

“Whatever the price is.”

"Your life?"

"If it's a must."

The other male hummed looking intrigued as he tapped on the table with his index finger a couple of times before nodding. “Alright. But, let’s wait a bit more for your companions.”

Hyunwoo was surprised at this. What does that mean? There was still hardly an explanation to what has occurred back in Joseon and now he’s being paired up with people? For what?

It wasn't long before soft light emitted from two arrays that showed up to his sides and he shifted Hoseok in a way he could defend him if those creatures dared to follow them here. However, the figures that emerged from the arrays weren’t those creatures but two men. One in an extravagant red coat, a shade brighter than his cherry colored hair while the other wore some sort of suit, a mask covering half of his face, his corn-colored hair sticking up in all directions like he was on the run as well.

He took a step back, moving slightly so Hoseok was slightly covered by him as the blond removed his mask and stormed towards the desk, slamming the accessory on the table, making the things on it rattle. “You! Give me the medicine and send me back!”

“I don’t have it.” The sorcerer said not batting an eye as he looked the other in the face.

The blond haired man growled and slammed his hands on the table again, “Then send me back!”

The sorcerer remained impassive as he stared back at him. “You’ve been sent here, were you not? I can’t send you back.”

“I have to get back to Kihyun! Stop fucking around, he needs me!” The man says, hands making a grabbing motion towards the lapels of the other’s clothes, but as if he was protected by a barrier, the move was deflected and the man was sent to the ground.

The man immediately stood back up and slammed his fists on the table again. “If I can’t save him, then what’s the point of me being here?!”

Finally, the cherry haired man spoke, waving his hands and trying to defuse the situation. “Excuse me? Let’s all calm down first, I’m sure all of us are here because we want something.”

The sorcerer smiled at that as he looked at the man clad in red and nodded. “You have a good head on your shoulder, Lee Minhyuk. You should learn from them, Lee Jooheon.”

The two looked surprised that the man knew their names but quickly brushed it away. The man named Minhyuk giving a laugh and shaking his head, “I’m not sure about sensible.”

“Nevertheless, the four of you coming together here isn’t just coincidence. What you are searching for is found in worlds away from your own and you will have to work together to achieve each of your goals.” The man leaned back, head resting on his hand as he gazed at them leisurely, a smirk on his face. “What are you willing to sacrifice?”

“Anything.”

The two other men turned to look at Hyunwoo as he spoke up. He didn’t have time. He can feel Hoseok growing colder and he’s afraid if they continue to linger it’d be too late.

The red-headed guy, Minhyuk, he recalls, grinned wider and shrugged, hands going to his waist and smirking at the sorcerer. “That’s what I came here for anyway.”

Jooheon slammed on the table with his hands again, body visibly shaking from trying to reign in his temper. “Just give me the means to find that medicine and get back!”

“Very well.” The sorcerer waved his hand and the door at the side opened for a young man carrying two fluffy looking things. The boy placed the things on the table before standing behind the sorcerer, a fond smile on his lips. "Thank you, Sewoon."

"Now then," he starts turning to the men in front of him. "I'll be taking your payment now."

He stared at the redhead for a while. "For you, Minhyuk, that tattoo you cherish."

Minhyuk visible tensed but after a second his shoulders relaxed and a confident smile was on his face. "Sure."

The sorcerer seemed to be pleased with this and waved his hand, Minhyuk's leg seemed to glow for a bit before a silhouette of a whale drawing lifted from that spot and moved to hover just above the sorcerer's head.

"I'll be needing your sword, Jooheon."

Jooheon was red with anger, the grip on the sheath of his sword hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "I told you to stop fucking with me." He growls, eyes narrowing even more.

Somehow, Hyunwoo could only think of him as tiger-like. The way the blonde carried himself looked like he was ready to attack his prey. If anything, it felt fitting.

The sorcerer merely waved his hand. “Isn’t it reasonable? You want to help Yoo Kihyun, right? The sword is what links you to him and by giving up something that saved you once, you get the ability to save him too.”

There was a coldness in the way he held himself, shoulders tense and fingers white as he gripped the scabbard before placing the sword on the table with a slam.

“Make sure I find a way to get the cure and get back to him,” Jooheon says, voice icy and threatening, but the sorcerer merely smiled and took the sword to pass to Seongwoon.

His eyes shifted to Hyunwoo and as soon as their eyes met, all the worries he expressed earlier disappeared. It was as if he can see the light at the end of the tunnel.

“Anything?” The sorcerer asked again.

“Anything,” Hyunwoo answered firmly. “Hurry, please.”

The sorcerer was quiet for a bit, eyes on the man he held in his arms before returning back to Hyunwoo.

“Then, your relationship with him,” The sorcerer says firmly. “As you travel to get back his memories, you wouldn’t be part of any of them anymore. He won’t remember you from his past. Are you willing to sacrifice that?” The two other men looked a bit surprised at that, turning to look at Hyunwoo with something akin to pity.

But he was ready to give up everything to save Hoseok.

Everything to make sure he would continue to see the smile he oh so loves, to see the stars in the other eyes, and hear his melodious voice. His warm touch. His kind heart.

“Yes. As long as he lives.” He says resolutely as he hugged the body closer to him and stared at the sorcerer without batting an eyelash.

“Very well.” He sighs. He patted the furry thing that the young man brought in with him and as soon as he did so, it started moving to reveal a tiny face that still looked sleepy.

“This is MonG. It will be your means to travel the worlds and communicate with me.” The furry thing, MonG, shifted some more so it was on the edge of the table looking at the three with bleary eyes.

“I wish you luck and pray you find what you are looking for.”

With another wave of his hand, MonG started to stir some more before another array formed under the three men and sucking them to a very colorful tunnel.

Hyunwoo held Hoseok closer to him to make sure he doesn’t lose him. He’d never allow for it t happen. He’d get back Hoseok’s memories and make sure he's safe no matter what.

Even if he's no longer part of it anymore.

 

* * *

 

His head was pounding when he woke up, eyes shutting close tightly as the light from a window poured in.

“Ah, Highness, you’re awake."

He turned his head to the voice of the man who spoke to him and slowly opened to look but he couldn’t keep them open for long, opting to squint to make out the other's features.

The man looked handsome. A strong jaw and nose, lips curved in a relieved smile with his eyes turning to soft crescents as well.

The man smiled fondly at him before adjusting the blanket around him. Somehow it felt both comforting and familiar but he can't recall why. And somehow, despite not knowing the man, he felt safe with him.

He finally gathered enough courage to ask. “Who are you?”

He immediately regrets asking as the smile on the other’s face disappeared and the comforting look he had on his face before was tainted by longingness.

Hoseok wanted to apologize. He felt bad that he made the other upset when the man's mere presence comforted him.

The man opened his mouth to speak but he flinched as his head throbbed again, his hand moving to his head to clutch it. A warm hand took his in their own and tucked him in again, a wet cloth replaced the one he didn't notice he had on.

"It's alright, Highness. You should rest. I'll explain everything once you've recovered."

The voice was soft and comforting and Hoseok can feel his eyes growing heavy and slowly fluttering shut. He can feel the man shift beside him, shuffling closer and holding his hand, something warm touched the back of it before it was tucked away again and he was slowly falling unconscious.

For some reason, he hopes the man wouldn't make that sad face again when looking at him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I finally finished this haha. I've been going on about it for months now because I never got over Dramarama!Showho and Mirror really did remind me of TRC. So! My weeb self thought why not make a TRC AU with almost all of the other MX eras in it and indulge myself HA HA HA. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it (I honestly just wanted to write SH being whipped for WH). Let me know what you think! Find me on twitter[@emidegrey](https://twitter.com/emidegrey) or on [cc](https://t.co/qykJAWH54k)!
> 
> Title is from In Time by Monsta X


End file.
